


A Rainy Birthday

by Corvi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvi/pseuds/Corvi
Summary: I'm not sure how to write a summary yet (and I forgot to think of one), so...Akaashi, Konoha, Yukie, Kuroo, and Komi abduct Bokuto for a little birthday fun.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Komi Haruki, Bokuto Koutarou & Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Shirofuku Yukie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Rainy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this rushed fic to get something out before my favorite character's birthday ends in Japan, to be continuously tweaked until I'm relatively satisfied with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, even if you don't end up finishing it!

September 20, 2020. Today Bokuto Koutarou turned twenty-six years old. Though that was no reason to sleep in. In fact, the very idea that it was his birthday had him hopping out of bed even faster. First thing he did was look at his phone, where texts from family and friends were waiting, before changing and going for his usual morning jog. He made it shorter than usual, entering the shower only twenty minutes later. When he got out of the shower, he had texts from the small group chat he hadwith some of his friends.

Komi: Happy birthday, Bokuto!  
Konoha: Happy birthday! Congratulations on being old  
Old and *wiser* than you 🦉  
Konoha: And what does the oh so wise owl have to share in his newfound wisdom?  
Uh  
The word for the head feather-tuft things on horned owls are called plumicorns?  
And great horned owls eat skunks!  
See! Infinite wisdom  
Right, Akaashi  
Akaashi: Yes, Bokuto-san  
Akaashi: That was actually pretty interesting  
Yes!  
Konoha: So you're pretty much free today, right  
Konoha: Didn’t hear you make any major plans  
Hmm pretty much  
Gonna hang out, talk on the phone with family, maybe watch some recorded volleyball matches  
Komi:Cool  
Konoha: We’re kidnapping you at 10  
Akaashi: Wear long pants and proper shoes.  
Akaashi: some light sweatpants should work.

\--

Sure enough, he hears a knock on his door at 09:58. He’s greeted with some of his favorite faces in Fukurodani: Konoha, Akaashi, Yukie, and Komi. Kuroo was also with them, the only former Nekoma player in the group. He hugged each of them in turn, almost giddy to see so many of his friends so early in the morning.

Konoha hugged him first. “Mornin’! Happy birthday, Bokuto!”  
“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san.”  
“You owe me 2000 yen, but I’ll let it slide since it’s your birthday.”  
“Konoha, Akaashii, Yukippe!” Bokuto grinned, voice a little too loud. Kuroo spoke up while Bokuto was still hugging Yukie. “I’m not from Fukurodani, but I had to see you become more of an old geezer anyway.”  
“As if you’re not so close behind me! But you caught me, the silver hair is actually from old age! If I’m so old, I hope you brought me a walking stick,” he hummed, hugging Tetsurou and clapping him on the back.  
Komi: "Well we’re here and ready to kidnap you, but uh…"  
"Somehow all of us neglected to check the weather. It’s going to rain today," Akaashi finished flatly, a hint of regret in his voice.  
A little confused, Bokuto shrugged. "No problem! I’ll just grab my rain jacket. That doesn’t change anything, right?"  
Akaashi paused. "Well. It changes our plans for you, but that can’t be helped."  
"If anything, we could try going tomorrow."  
"I don’t know what you guys are talking about, but are we still going out?" Bokuto asked, interrupting them.

All eyes turned to him, and he smiled at his friends, the people who took the time to come see him on his birthday.

“We can always stay in, if your Plan A’s not gonna work out!”  
“No! A little rain’s not gonna deter us from your birthday abduction. You got everything, right? And you had breakfast?”  
“Yep!”  
“Then the abduction begins now,” Komi interjected, him and Yukie grabbing Bokuto’s arms and pulling him out of the doorway.

The house keys are handed to Akaashi, who locks the door behind them.  
\--

It’s already raining when they step outside, and they open three of their umbrellas, to split between the 6 of them.  
“Okay, first thing’s first: snacks! We’re just going down the street to the 7-Eleven to stock up before our ride to our second location.”  
“Ooh! What’s our second location?”  
“That’s a secret, dummy.”  
“The birthday itinerary is a secret, so we’re not telling you.”  
“Fine, fine! I won’t ask again.”  
They walked in silence for a few seconds, listening to the calming sound of the rain.

“Any happy birthday wishes yet, Bokuto?”  
“Yep! My family called me around 9. They mailed my presents a little late, so they’ll be here a little late (or they should be here on Monday).”

“How are they, by the way? I know your dad’s recovering from that work/muscle injury/strain.”  
“They’re both good. My dad still has a couple days off, and my mom’s helping him out when and where she can, since she’s working from home right now.”

“Ah, I wish I could work from home…”  
“And how would you do that? Get a proxy to fill prescriptions for you, or some remote automated program?”

“Well, we are living in the future, you never know. Maybe my (lazy) dream isn’t so far off.”  
“Uh huh, well keep dreaming ‘till then.”

“That was fast.”  
“Alright, time to raid this 7-Eleven.”

Bokuto, Yukie, and Komi were already flying down to their desired aisles by the time the others put away their umbrellas and lowered their hoods. The group roamed the aisles, conversing and reigning in their companions as the picked up and put down things they wanted.

In the end they walked away with multiples of onigiri, ume candy, dango, daifuku, and some chilled yogurt drinks.

“Right. Where should we go, since plan A is off the table.”

"How about we just walk around, or go to the park for now."

Oh, let’s go to that Park that’s fairly close. What was it? Nikkou Park? There aren’t too many people, so we can be loud with a lot of space to ourselves.

“When’s the next train leaving?”

Yukie went to take out her phone, but Akaashi was already looking it up on his phone.

“So we’ll just hang out a bit, maybe go window shopping on the way?”  
“Sounds like fun to me. My birthday’s coming up anyway,” Konoha chimes in.”  
“Looks like the next one leaves in [barely enough time that forces them to speed walk or run]”

They all exchanged brief glances, nodded, and clutched their bags tighter. Then they broke into speed walks/a light job, Bokuto leading the group. Of course, they didn’t have to--there’d probably be another train soon after, but it was a challenge. They all used to be associated with volleyball, club members who took on powerhouse schools with the intention of winning every time. Guess there’s no challenge too small to take on, either.  
\--

  
They hopped on the bus/line at Ueno Station with about fifteen seconds to spare before the doors closed, setting down their umbrellas and removing their hoods. They sat in silence, pausing to catch their breaths (Yukie being the most exhausted of the group); [N minutes to get their. Enough to nap> Complaining about their jobs, sitting in silence, and generally enjoying each other's company.

Yukie’s the first to take out her snacks of choice, being arguably the biggest eater of all them (more than on par with Bokuto.) Pretty soon the rest are following suit, Akaashi reaching for the onigiri he bought while Kuroo and Komi reach for the sweets/candy.

Half of their snacks were gone when they got off in [city]. They got their rain gear ready again, and set off in the direction of the park.

It didn’t take them very long to arrive at the park. It was nice to look at, and as empty as they were hoping. For a while they just talked they had been before, discussing their jobs, reminiscing about the past, until Komi spoke up suddenly.

“Hey, we should play hide and seek.”  
“Sounds fun!”  
Konoha threw them a slightly incredulous look. “Guys. We’re adults.”  
“Right! We are adults, which means we get to decide when to be childish!”  
Akaashi paused. “Well, that is true.”  
“What’s the harm? We’re (the only ones)(almost?) at the park today, and the rain is holding up a little, so I’m in.”

So that’s how the six of them scattered around the park, Yukie possessing the bag of snacks. Bokuto was facing a tree, eyes closed and counting up to 100. Kuroo was in his own spot, a smug grin on his face. The others were in their own hiding spots.

“...98...99...100! Ready or not, here I come!” He yelled, spinning around away from the tree and taking in his surroundings.

In the end, he caught Konoha first when the latter slipped on wet grass and let out a quiet gasp of surprise as his elbow hit the wet ground. He was sent back to the starting tree to wait while Bokuto found the others. He found Yukie second--apparently she couldn’t resist a mid-game snack--when the crinkle of the ume candy bag gave her away. In her defense, she wasn’t taking it as seriously as the others. She continued to eat without breaking eye contact when he moved apart the dishes and found her. She actually offered him one, which he accepted before setting off to find the others.

Bokuto actually had Kenma to thank for Kuroo’s discovery. He had a pretty good spot between some trees, and was playing on his phone waiting for a response from Kenma. Kenma, who just so happened to reply when Bokuto was barely close enough to hear it. ten meters ahead and to his right is where he found him trying to quickly silence his phone before Bokuto found him completely. Another hider sent to the start tree. Was it because it was his birthday, or just a regular lucky day? He decides to believe in the magic of birthdays for the time being.

It was weird, the amount of giddiness they all felt, doing something childish that most likely none of them had done in a while. That’s right. They were all adults now, making money

Another stroke of birthday luck later and Komi slips off of a wet branch and manages a controlled fall from the tree he managed to climb into. Komi slaps his hand as he slowly starts his way back to the tree, now a little wary of slipping again.

And then there was one.

Akaashi Keiji, evidently the hide-and-seek king, was the last person for Bokuto to find. Akaashi’s quiet and serious nature turned out to be an advantage for him, and a problem for Bokuto. Five more minutes of looking around and no amount of birthday luck was revealing his location. By now everyone was likely tired and ready to move on, Bokuto included, so he yielded/gave in and inhaled deeply.

“Olly olly oxen free!”

He just decided to keep yelling it at intervals until he got close to the tree again where his friends were waiting. “I can’t find Akaashi, but it looks like it's starting to rain again, so we should get going."

He watched them stand up but noticed how they hadn’t turned away to call for Akaashi yet. He may as well start, then. He glanced away from them. “Olly olly--”

“I win, Bokuto-san.”

And he glanced back just as fast. At that point he just had to stare in astonishment at Akaashi, who suddenly appeared to the right of his other friends, some of whom were snickering as if they had already known. He’d been beaten; he’d fall to his knees in dramatic defeat, but the ground was still wet and slightly muddy.

Konoha was the first to get his umbrella back up. "Let's get back to Tokyo before it gets too late. There's still a couple more places to take Bokuto before we have to go home and get ready for work. " He sighed. So the six of them headed back to the station, taking the scenic route and window shopping along the way. They decided to leave their snacks alone in favor of relaxing and dozing off. It would be bad if they spoiled their appetites for their next stop.

Dinner was at Han no Daidokoro Bettei in Shibuya city. With a huge variety of options for yakiniku--Bokuto's favorite; especially their beef options. Indulging in yakiniku was the perfect way to treat Bokuto on his birthday; though it might've been just as beneficial for a big eater like Yukie too. If anything, it turned into an evenly-matched eating contest between Bokuto and Yukie.

When they finally finished indulging in too much wagyu beef, it was off to the karaoke bar nearest to all their homes, where they talked, drank, sang, and drank a little more.

Almost 90 minutes of singing later, half of them no longer coherent enough to sing as well as they did before. Akaashi seemed to be the best singer of all them; Bokuto also discovered that day that both Akaashi and Yukie knew a surprising amount if kpop songs. He couldn't help but be impressed.

After that they stumbled back to Bokuto's house to sober up, arms interlocked so none of them drifted away and disappeared somewhere. The rain had stopped again. They crowded on and around the couch, casting older volleyball matches to the TV, complete with drunk commentary. It's a miracle no one elbowed someone else in the face. Well, too many times.

They did have jobs to get back to the next day, so when they sobered up enough after the second recorded match, it was time for them to go home. Bokuto wasn't too upset though. He showered, changed, and flopped into bed, satisfied he got to spend time with the people he'd come to love so much.

Really, could his birthday have been better? He's still curious about that original plan, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still posting and tweaking and I'm realizing how far I was from actually finishing
> 
> oh wow I kinda really hate it so I'm putting it out there that you're allowed to hate it too
> 
> P.S. I actually did have something else planned for Koutarou's birthday, but well...It was going to rain in Tokyo during all of the time this fic takes place. Maybe I'll write about this some other time.


End file.
